A Greedy Turn of Events
by The Goddess of Darkness
Summary: Hayley and Kayley have been best friends since kindergarten. They are both only children and so they are like sisters which means they share everything.Including their love for anime. One day, when they are watching Full Metal Alchemist they find themselves out of their own world. Full summary inside. Possible Greed x OC & Roy x OC
1. Prologue

**Full Summary: Hayley and Kayley have been best friends since kindergarten. They are both only children and so they are like sisters which means they share their love for anime. One day, when they are watching Full Metal Alchemist they find themselves out of their own world. And inside the FMA universe. And to top things off, they find themselves in the clutches of a certain greedy humonculus. Possible Greed x OC & Roy x OC Rated for violence, humor, and lots and LOTS of Greed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal alchemist. If I did, Greed wouldn't have died...*sniff sniff***

**Prologue. **

Kayla sighed as she watched the episode 51 of Full Metal Alchemist. "That's it? Where's my Greed?" She complained.

"Greed died, remember?" Hayley said from her spot beside me and she dabbed her eyes and blew her nose into a tissue. "I can't believe they nearly had Mustang die!" She complained, completely outraged.

"I know, I know. There, There." She said very unsympathetically. "But back to the main topic of discussion! Greed! I mean, they should've had him just kinda appear at the end with this epic back flip and then when everybody is all surprised go, "Did you miss me, doll?" Oh that would be just too AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEE" She squealed as she flopped back down onto the bed.

"OMG! THAT WOULD BE SO BLOODY AMAZING THE HOSPITAL WOULD BE FULL!" Hayley yelled as she too, fan girl squealed and flopped down beside her friend.

"Huh?" Kayla asked as she turned her head towards her and tilted it to the side slightly in confusion.

"My humor is wasted on people like you." She snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No I wanna know now. What did ya mean?" Kayla persisted.

"Well if that happened sooooooo many fangirls out there would be squealing and getting nosebleeds that they'd pass out and have to be in the hospital with blood to keep them alive." Hayley explained without even blinking as she turned off the lamp and pulled the covers over her.

"You know, Hayley, We could always watch Brotherhood next." Kayla said with a smile.

"Why should we do that? The second season is never as good as the first." Hayley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well...I heard that...Greed...HAS A BIGGER ROLE TO PLAY IN IT! OH YES, OUR GREED IS MOVING UP THE RANKS FROM GREEDY SOD TO OOHHHH, AMAZING HERO! YES YES YES! HE SAVES THE WORLD! HE DOES! **HE DOES!**" She yelled to the roof.

"Well what are we waiting for then?" She asked and grabbed her computer before bringing up Full Metal Alchemist, Brotherhood Episode one english dub, into the search engine.

* * *

**2 hours later **

The two fan girls started to stutter useless crap as Greed took off his vest and they watched intently. "This obscures my handsome face so I try not to use it very often." They squealed and flopped back only to collide with hard stone.

"Huh? Did we fall off of your bed again, Kay?" Hayley asked as she sat up and rubbed her head.

"I dunno, Hay. Maybe we fell off my bed and then down into the basement." Kayla suggested as she too sat up and looked around. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized that they were in Laboratory 5. She looked up to see the giant skull on the ceiling and glanced over at Hayley.

"You don't think..." Hayley started.

"We're in Greed's prison? I don't know. Only one way to find out." She whispered as she peeked behind the rock to get a better look at the room. She slowly looked at the middle of the floor and quickly slapped a hand over her mouth a second before she let out a squeal, which was muffled by her hand. "You are not going to believe this." She said and slowly dragged her friend up to look over the rock. They both covered each others mouths before letting out muffled screams at what they saw.

There, laying on the floor with his hands bound behind his back and his legs tied together by the same type of ropes was the reason they had screamed in the first place. Not out of fear but out of utter delight.

It was Greed.

* * *

**Well here's the prologue. I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter shall come soon. Maybe even tonight. :)**

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	2. Greed Awakens

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal alchemist. If I did, Greed wouldn't have died...*sniff sniff* **

"Okay, we just gotta relax. I mean, he hasn't broken free yet, right? So what's the worst that could happen?" Kayla said with a shrug as she sat down beside the big rock they had been hiding behind moments before. Less than a second after she said that, the earth started to shake violently and Kayla saw Greed's eyes open.

She slowly turned her head to look at Hayley and jumped when she saw that she had her arms crossed over her chest with an angry look on her face. "You had to say it!" She yelled at her over the rumbling of the earth as she let out a sigh a flipped some of her black hair out of her face. Suddenly a skull fell down from the roof and it her on the head.

"Oh my gosh, Haley! Are you alright?" Kayla asked as she rushed to her side.

"Yeah just dandy. Oh no." Hayley said with worry clear in her voice.

"I know. First the skull falls." Kayla replied with an equally worried look on her face.

"And then-" She was cut off by the sound of chuckling in the air. The chuckling soon turned to laughter and the two girls slowly peeked their head over the top of the rock to see Greed now sat up laughing to the roof. The sound of his ropes snapping made them grimace as he ripped the ropes off of his legs. His laughter ceased and he grinned as he placed his left hand on his knee.

_'Du-du. Du-du-du. Du-du-du-du-du-du.' _Kayla couldn't help humming in her head as she recalled the dramatic music that played during this scene. The homunculus slowly got to his feet before spreading his arms wide in a dramatic way as he placed his feet apart from each other.

_'Ah, shit. We are so totally screwed.' _Hayley thought to herself.

_'Only he could make standing up look _that _sexy.' _Kayla thought to herself.

"About 130 years I'd say." Greed said and grinned slyly causing chills to go up both girls spines. Kayla couldn't help a wide grin from spreading on her face.

"Kay, stop it." Hayley snapped in a hushed whisper as they ducked back down behind the rock.

"I can't help when my fan girl radar goes off." She snapped back.

"Yes you can. An you will. Or we'll probably die! Do you want your CC to find us? No? Good! Then shut up!" Her voice had risen slightly into an almost yell.

"Uh...Hayley..." Kayla said nervously.

"Don't interrupt me! I mean honestly! You don't see me nearly fainting! No! Cause _I _have some self control." Kayla narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, I apologize. I bow down before your superior self control." She said bowing mockingly. "Oh and, miss self-control? Are you aware that you are standing in the middle of a room, that has a homa...homu... Homunculus in it, screaming at the top of your lungs?" She snapped as she slowly sat back down behind the boulder.

"Well-" She realized she was right and froze when she heard laughter. She slowly sat back down behind the rock beside her best friend and sunk as low to the ground as she could. The laughter continued and they both screamed when they felt a hand grab each of them by the back of their sweaters and pull them out from behind the rock.

They spun around to find themselves face to face with Greed. And to make matters worse he was grinning all over his face. "Hey Kay?" Hayley asked with a gulp.

"Yeah, Hay?" Kayla asked with the same terrified look on her face.

"Uh...he he...I don't suppose you spiked the punch again and we're hallucinating?" Hayley asked hopefully.

"Afraid not. Remember?" She asked giving her a pointed look. Hayley grinned before nodding. Kayla pushed Hayley to the side hard enough that she was able to get past the Greedy Homunculus before them.

"Why is it always me who gets shoved to the side?" Hayley complained.

"Hey you could've taken self defense and all the other fighting shit I did but nooooooooooo, you just _had _to sign up for conversational french and art and writing." Kayla retorted as she chuckled nervously, her eyes assessing her opponent. She knew exactly what he was capable of and was really fearing for her life.

"See, it's that attitude that gets me more reviews on my stories and you more enemies that wanna _kill _us!" Hayley yelled.

"Will you shut up! I mean, I love ya and everything, but you are being VERY distracting right now!" She yelled and hissed in pain as she felt a fist collide with her face. "Gha! Seriously, dude! Not my face! I have too many things to worry about, I don't need face reconstruction on my list as well!" She yelled before quickly running past him.

He laughed. "You are an interesting human, aren't you, Doll face?" She shivered.

"Ghrrrrrrrrr" She whined as she shivered. "Just do the world a favor...stop talking!" She snapped as she ran froward and jumped over him before crouching down to trip him. He smirked and grabbed her by her hair and slammed her into the wall. He then grabbed her by the color of her shirt and allowed her feet to dangle in the air.

"Are we done playing games now? This kind of thing isn't my style but if you don't cooperate I won't have a choice." He said with a smirk.

Kayla's eyes widened as he grabbed Hayley bye the back of her shirt and dragged her along with Kayla into the next room.

* * *

For some reason, he felt the need to blow the door up as opposed to just opening it like a normal person. He had beaten us up pretty good, though Hayley wasn't as bad off as me. "How did you ever like that doosh?" Hayley snapped at me.

"Well, he seemed alright in the show. Just the whole first scene he ever appears in."

"Okay, I'll admit, only he could pull off making standing up look that dramatic." Hayley said with a sigh.

"And sexy." Kayla murmured.

"Fine, whatever, but he tries to kill Ed!"

"So!? Pipsqueak deserves it." Kayla snapped irritably.

"No he doesn't!"

"Yes he does!"

"No, he doesn't!"

"Yes he does!"

"You have a messed up mind if you think Ed deserves death for doing nothing!" Hayley yelled.

"Yeah well...SO DOES YOUR FACE!" She yelled as she pointed at her. They had been so into their argument that they didn't realize they had moved to teh Devil's nest. They were up in a room with two beds and were still having their argument.

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Well neither does your face!" Kayla retorted.

"...That's just...rude! RUDE! Just plain RUDE Kay, rude! Rude. Rude. RUDE!" Hayley ranted.

"Sorry. Jeez." Kayla muttered as she crossed her arm over her chest before she grinned and pulled out a black I-pod touch from her pocket.

"You still have that?"

"Yeah!" Kayla said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chappie. I'm sorry if it seemed rushed, it's nearly 1 am where I am.**

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	3. Important Author's Note PLEASE READ

**Okay guys, brace yourselves. This will probably have a lot of mistakes because I am using my mums mac and I am not use to this damned keyboard at fucking all!**

**Okay so basically long story short my cats got at my computer lead and chewed right through my computer lead. So I definitely will not be able to use my computer for a good couple of months until I can get a new one. **

**As such I think it goes without saying that I will definitely not be updating for a while. **

**Trust me guys, I want nothing more than to update, but I can't. My Mum's keyboard is too difficult to use, I keep typing 'equals.' instead of 'backspace.'. And 'caps lock' instead of 'A'. This keyboard is so much smaller and way differenter than my PC computers keyboard.**

**When I do come back from this hiatus, don't worry, I will make it up to you guys~**

**Again, I am really sorry about this.**

**I will see you guys in a couple of months,**

**Maybe longer.**

**Don't know when I'll be getting my new lead.**

**I hope you guys will still be reviewing and reading my shit when I come back.**

**:o)**

**hONK HONK, GUYS,**

**Bye.**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


End file.
